Inazuma Eleven GO (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO (イナズマイレブンＧＯ) is the fourth installment of Inazuma Eleven games by Level-5. It will be released on December 15, 2011 for the new Nintendo 3DS console. ---- There are two versions of the game, mainly; Shine and Dark Version, both having some differences in the story plot. Story Mode Shine Version It is confirmed that the team movie antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon will appear though it will be the Unlimited Shining team that will appear in the game exclusively. Hence the version of this game's name; "Shine" referring to the antagonist team. Exclusive Characters *Raimon Natsumi (as Endou's wife) *Kiyama Hiroto (Recruitable in young form through Megane's room) *Midorikawa Ryuuji Dark Version It is confirmed that the team movie antagonist in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon will appear though it will be the Ancient Dark team that will appear in the game exclusively. Hence the version of this game's name; "Dark" referring to the antagonist team. Exclusive Characters *Kudou Fuyuka (as Endou's wife) *Kazemaru Ichirouta *Kabeyama Heigorou *Fudou Akio *Terumi Afuro (Recruitable in young form through Megane's room) Other facts *The game takes place 10 years after the third game. *The new main character is named Matsukaze Tenma. *Endou Mamoru is the new coach of the new Raimon (GO) soccer club. *Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Michiya, Hibiki Seigou, Kino Aki, Fuyukai Suguru, Megane Kakeru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Natsumi, Kogure Yuuya, Kira Hitomiko, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kudou Fuyuka, Tobitaka Seiya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Zaizen Touko, Tachimukai Yuuki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Gouenji Yuuka. Tsunami Jousuke, Handa Shinichi, Zaizen Sosuke, Moe Manga, and Terumi Afuro will appear. *The whole team of Inazuma KFC is going to reappear. *The new feature in this series is the Keshin having Keshin Battle. *There will be 2 versions: Shine and Dark. In Shine, you can play against Unlimited Shining, and in Dark you can play against Ancient Dark. **There will be exclusives scout characters and keshins to the two versions. ***In the Shine Version you can have: Holy Beast Shining Dragon, Judge Oracle and Demon Warrior Pendragon. ***In the Dark Version you can have: Darkness God Dark Exodus, Destructive God Deathroth and Demon Gyrase. ***In the two versions, you can choose the coach of your team. *In the game, Shindou Takuto is injured and Matsukaze Tenma become the new captain. *There are new evolutions in the game. *The Time of Chains have been extented, but to how high is unkown. *In Shine version, the opening song will be "Ohayou! Shining Day" and in Dark version will be "Uchikudaaku". Screenshots Tumblr lsue8veU5Y1r2b02fo2 1280.jpg Tumblr lt37tjWq4N1qam24no1 1280.png level-5-(6).jpg|Endou and Haruna meeting Kidou for the first time (game version) tumblr_lt39ney6Rx1qaxzico1_1280.png|Difference between Dark and Shine Hirotoshine.jpg|Hiroto in Shine Version. Kazemarudark.jpg|Kazemaru in Dark Version. tumblr_lt3r60yNXQ1qemuvjo1_1280.png|Different wives according to version tumblr_lt36nvrvA21qam24no1_1280.png shine_dark_team.jpg|Shine and Dark Teams! Scout Characters.jpg|Scout Characters for each version ShineKeshins.PNG|Shine Version's exclusives keshins, Judge Oracle and Demon Warrior Pendragon DarkKeshins.PNG|Dark Version's exclusive keshins, Demon Gyrase and Destructive God Deathroth shindouwounded38.png|Shindou at hospital. unknown characyer.jpg|Amemiya Taiyou in the game. Kariya game cutsene.jpg|Kariya Masaki in the game. ryomagamedebut.jpg|Nishiki Ryouma in game Hikarugame53e.PNG|Kageyama Hikaru in game TenmaGoalGame.PNG|Tenma in the Goalkeeper position (Game) HirotoAndAphrodiGOinGame.PNG|Young Hiroto in Shine and Young Aphrodi in Dark NewEvo3.PNG|New GX level NewEvo2.PNG|New levels: V4, A, S, Z NewEvo1.PNG|New Levels: Cho, Zetsu, Goku Young Inazuma Japan.png|The main Inazuma Japan members of the movie in their younger forms 385792 219899391413796 100001812110612 487923 775989140 n.jpg|Gameplay Ds-1-.png|Coach change system UnlimitedShiningAndEnchantedDarknessKeshin3DSgame.PNG|Shine/Dark exclusive keshins. Unknown Man in the trailer.png|Unknown Man Unknown Stadium.png|Pinball Stadium in game img_04_01_03.gif|Keshin Level´s undefined|undefined|link=undefined I.E go gameplay.jpg|Inazuma Eleven GO gameplay Trivia *In contrast to the original trilogy, the animations' or cutscenes' art style in Inazuma Eleven GO differs from the original games' cutscenes. In this game, they resemble more of the anime's art style. Links *Official site (Japanese) Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO